Good Smile Company/Gallery
Standard The Good Smile company has produced a number of figurines based on PVs of Vocaloids from Crypton Future Media as well as standard ones based on thier boxart. More Information *'Hatsune Miku PVC'; Was a figure produced of the character Miku Hatsune in 1/8 scale. *'Hatsune Miku Append'; Miku Append was produced as part of a promotion of the Miku Append voicebanks. The figure is based on the boxart for the append software. Apr/30/'10 *'Miku CM version'; Was made by the Good Smile company and was previewed at the Wonder Festival 2009. *'Tony Toka Miku'; A 1/7 PVC figure *'Lat Miku'; Released by Good Smile Company, this is a 1/8 scale figurine. It is based on a model by Lat that was created for use with Miku Miku Dance of Hatsune Miku. *'World is Mine';Is a figurine based on Princess Miku from the song + video "World is Mine". Its release date was set back to December 2009 due to quality release issues. The frame comes in dark or light coloured. *'Love is War';Produced by the Good Smile Company, this figure is based on the video "Love is War". More recent photographs of this figurine show less of the megaphone tower and only the section Miku is standing on is featured in the latest references to the model. Both versions were released for pre-order 8/31/11. *'VN02 Miku'; VN02 Miku released June 2010 at a price of 12,800 yen. Imitations have been spotted. *'Racing Miku (2010)'; Is a high quality 1/8 scale model of Miku as the variant "Racing Miku". Its release is scheduled for May 2011 and pre-orders began on November 30th 2010. It is produced by the Good Smile Racing owned by the Good Smile Company. *'Kagamine Rin PVC'; Was a figure produced of the character Rin Kagamine in 1/8 scale. *'Kagamine Len PVC'; Was a figure produced of the character Len Kagamine in 1/8 scale. Note; The keytar Len is holding is a Yamaha KX5. *'Toeto'; Was a soft Vinyl figure based on the song "Toeto", she is a bashful, cute character wearing an adorable cat hat, the song was sung by Megurine Luka. *'Hatsune Miku Knight' - is an upcoming figurine based on Miku *'Hatsune Miku - Mikumix ver' - is an upcoming figurine based on Miku Nendoroid More Information The main Nendoroid series featured numerous figures of various Vocaloids in super-deformed style. These proved popular with Vocaloid fans and many saw re-release at a later date after sales had finished. The head can be removed to change the facial expression and the arms can be swapped for alternatives. Released figures include: *Hatsune Miku *Kaito *Kagamine Len *Kagamine Rin *Megurine Luka - note; bundled with this figure is the Tako Luka Nendoroid Puchi. *Meiko Due to the popularity of Hatsune Miku, her figure has been the target for heavy counterfeiting and bootleg versions are seen as a result of this. Based on the PV "Hatsune Miku Orchestra" (HMO Miku). This figure comes with several props (amongst them two keyboards and a set of drums) and has movable limbs to pose the figure. A set of stickers were supplied to adapt Nendoroid Len and Rin to match the original videos faces so they can stand alongside Miku. From the series Lucky Star, this figure is the character Kagami dressed as Hatsune Miku. It is not Miku herself. It is able to do several poses if parts are swapped out. As it was based on Kagami's body and not Miku's the mold that this figure is made from is not the same as previous Hatsune Miku Nendoroid series models. This figure is a result of Kagami's cosplay moment on Lucky Star, the moment proved to be so popular with the audience that this figure was produced as a outcome of the fans reaction. This model is identical to the normal Nendoroid. However, it comes with additional accessories, a different set of legs and one additional smiley face on top of the orginal items supplied by the normal Nendoroid figure. The figure was also not restricted to Japan alone and overseas sales were allowed. The sale of the figure is in aid of the Japan Earthquake in 2011 and 1000 yen will be donated to the Japanese Red Cross per sale. Were a collection of season themed models released. Was sold exclusively at the on February 7th, 2010 - Wonder Festival 2010 Winter event at 3,000 yen from the Good Smile company. 1,500 units were sold with a maximum of 2 per person. Made to order figures from are set to be sold in Jun 2010. A fake version has been reported from the Good Smile company. A articulated version of the figure is due for release. This one comes with a free ice tray include The Hatsune Miku GSC vers. figurine was a prize figurine and only 9 copies were released. They were given to winners of a photobooth compeition.link The chrome Miku was a prize at the Wonderhobby photoshoot.link The Silver Hatsune Miku was a photo contest prize, only 10 were produced as prizes.link A Hachune Miku figurine could be gained from the Wonfest 2008 Summer fair.link Nendoroid Petite/Puchi The main Puchi models were a collection of figurines released by the Good Smile Company. They were smaller then the main Nendoroid series figures and sold together. It contained the following official characters and famous fan characters: *Hatsune Miku *Kaito *Meiko *Kagamine Rin *Kagamine Len *Megurine Luka *Akita Neru *Yowane Haku *Sakine Meiko *Saihate Miku Hachune Miku was also included as a secret character and thus her figure was not featured in any of the official promotions for the series. Counterfeit figures were also reported to have been seen. The counterfeits have obvious colour faults and quality issues, the most famous one being Meiko, as it is the one known for its obvious colour fault of having blond hair instead of Meiko's normal brown hair. Since the Good Smile company has involve with GT racing via Good Smile Racing, the female Vocaloids have also been featured as a set for the GT racing seasons 2009 and 2010. *'2009'; Was a set of figures released exclusively to Japan only, meaning overseas customers could not purchase it. The set came with leek umbrellas and 2 mini cars. The artwork was based on the promotional artwork that featured on cars of the GT300 class of the Super GT since the 2008 season. *'2010'; Was released for the 2010 season, the series was based on "Racing Miku". It is produced by the Good Smile Racing owned by the Good Smile Company. *'2011; Was released for the 2011 season. There are several packages for sale, with various extras that increase with set price. The Snow Miku puchi by the Good Smile company as part of their "VOCALOID SEASON COLLECTION ～SNOW SONGS～" collection and was bundled with the CD and was limited to 10,000 copies only. A Hatsune Miku Petite version was sold exclusively with PSP Project DIVA.link Another is being sold with Project Mirai. Nendoroid Plus Miku Nendoroid Plus Charm - Sakura Version. During the “Hatsune Miku Live Party -39′s Live IN TOKYO-”, those who pre-ordered tickets received this exclusive charm. The Nondoroid pull back figurines were a set of pull-back figures+ vehicles. The following characters were included: *Hatsune Miku *Kagamine Rin *Kagamine Len *Megurine Luka Miku was in her Leek Car, Len and Rin were in their Road Rollers (orange and yellow versions one for each) and Luka in her Tuna Car. Prices for this are set to be at 1,480 yen each and they were released in March 2010. Nendoroid Plush Plus A series of Plushies produced of characters and had wire frames so they could be posed. So far the following have been or are due to be released: *Hatsune Miku *Hachune Miku *Kaito *Megurine Luka *Meiko *Kagamine Len *Kagamine Rin Len, Rin and Kaito's Plushies had their release dates pushed forward from December 28th 2009 to December 24th 2009 Due to their popularity, some of these plush dolls saw a second release. The Miku and Hachune Miku dolls have been reported to have fake versions as well. The fakes have obvious faults but are amongst some of the most common faked items due to Miku's popularity. References